


A Knife in the Back

by writeskatelive



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Spies & Secret Agents, figure skating, figure skating AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeskatelive/pseuds/writeskatelive
Summary: When Russian-born Agent Lubov Ilyushechkina came to work as a special operative in Canada, she thought her days of treachery were behind her. But when her partner Bilodeau betrays the agency and joins a ring of drug dealers, it's her job to track him down. To capture him before it's too late, Luba must team up with the only person who knows his whereabouts: Julianne Seguin.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	A Knife in the Back

Luba curled up tighter in the darkness and tried her best not to breathe. The crate reeked so strongly of dope that she would probably smell like it for days. It was making her drowsy, and she poked herself in the cheek to startle herself back to her senses. She couldn’t afford to be drugged up for what she was about to do.

She squinted through the slat in the wood near her eyes. Eight men stood in a circle, grinning at all the crates they’d smuggled into this warehouse. Four of them carried long, heavy guns while the other four kept a single pistol in their belts. Judging from the way two of the men kept glancing at their ankles, they had knives concealed in their boots.

Easy-peasy. She’d done missions much more dangerous than this – she still remembered the time she and Moscovitch had staged a robbery at a bank in Boston to catch a mafia boss. He’d brought twenty goons with him and none of them had walked out alive.

“Is this all?” one of the men asked sarcastically. He seemed to be the leader.

“Yep, all twenty million dollars of it,” said his right-hand man.

The moment the boss turned his back, Luba struck.

She sprang from the crate and landed just behind two of the thugs. Before they could turn around, she had her fingers clamped around the barrels of their pistols. A quick kick in the back of the knees had both men dropping their weapons right into her hands.

Two more men came at her – the right-hand man and a fellow with a fearsome-looking rifle. The underboss doubled over as she slammed her knee into his stomach, and as the other man fired the gun, she shoved the right-hand man forward. The bullet hit him in the back, and she caught his shoulders before he fell. Using the injured man’s body as a shield, she fired a pair of shots into the gunman’s legs with the pistol in her right hand.

By now, the boss was standing on top of a crate, yelling at his men to  _ get her, get her _ ! Luba dodged a blow from a particularly burly attacker, cut him down with a knee to the groin, and clocked him hard over the head with the butt of her pistol. He fell backwards and almost knocked over the crook behind him, throwing off his aim as he tried to take a shot at her. She ducked, but the boss and the other guy were coming at her, too fast to stop. A wickedly strong hand caught her wrist and twisted her arm until she thought it would break, forcing her to drop the pistol in her left hand. The boss kicked her hard in the chest, and she staggered back, gasping for breath that wouldn’t come. She fumbled with the pistol in her right hand, trying to line up a shot at the boss, but the other thug grabbed her free arm and clenched with bone-shattering strength.

“Drop the gun,” he said through his teeth.

Luba glanced from the blond, Viking-like man on the left to the dark, bearded guy on the right, then paused on the stout, bald boss. Five down, three to go. She just needed to buy some time until her partner arrived. He said he’d follow her in three minutes after the fight broke out. If she could keep them busy for the next thirty seconds or so, she might just get out of here alive.

“What do we have here?” said the boss. “It looks like a little girl sneaked into our hideout and decided to make some trouble.”

She frowned. She had always been tiny for her age, and even though she was almost thirty now, people still mistook her for a child. It was frustrating in everyday life, but it served as the perfect disguise. No one saw it coming when she finished them off.

“Who do you think you are?” said the blond man. “A spy?”

She kept her mouth shut. Let them keep asking questions as the clock ticked down.

“Who are you?” He was in her face now, baring his teeth. “A cop? A fed?”

Luba lifted her eyes slowly. “ _ Ya ne govoryu po angliiski _ .”

The men blinked and frowned at each other in confusion.

That was a lie. She did, in fact, speak English – quite fluently. But it would throw them off track long enough for Charlie to jump through the window and finish the job.

“Oh, great,” said the bearded man. “She’s Russian.”

The boss scowled. “How did the Russians find out about us? We never made any deals with them.”

“Who cares where she’s from?” said the blond man. “She just took out five of our men!”

A shadow shifted across the high window. Time to take out three more.

Luba let herself go limp in their hold, dangling like a tattered rag doll. Their grip loosened in surprise, and before they could recover, she’d snatched the pistol from the blond man’s belt. She shot him in the thigh, and his hands fell away as she swung around to hit the bearded man in the face with the barrel of the gun. He scrambled for the pistol in his belt, and she screamed at the sting as the bullet shredded off a strip of skin on her arm. Her gun clattered to the floor, and before she could recover, he’d captured it under his boot.

The glass broke with a triumphant crash as Charlie Bilodeau jumped through the window, rolling to his feet like a cat. The gangsters turned around at the sudden noise, forgetting Luba. She stumbled away, calculating the best way to incapacitate the boss, but Charlie held up a hand.  _ Not yet _ .

The boss was facing Charlie, his hands in his pockets. “Well, you always knew how to make a dramatic entrance, Bilodeau.”

Luba’s heartbeat quickened. She hadn’t expected that the drug lord would know his name.

Charlie shrugged. “Oh, I just had to make sure no one was following us. Some of those feds can be so nosy sometimes.”

It was only then that Luba noticed Charlie didn’t look the slightest bit scared of the three drug dealers in front of him. And they didn’t look scared of him.

“Well, next time you decide to show up late,” the blond man grumbled, “maybe you could try to avoid breaking our property.”

Charlie waved a hand. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll take it out of my cut. I mean, when you’ve got five million dollars apiece, you can afford to replace one little window.”

Luba’s throat tightened, and she glanced around for a weapon. Charlie had a gun in his belt, but he was making no move to draw it. She spied a shovel leaning against the wall on the far side of the room, but she’d have to fight her way past the three men to get to it, unarmed.

“I have to congratulate you, Bilodeau,” said the boss. “I had my doubts about you, but in the end, you turned out to be our sharpest arrow.”

“Oh, don’t thank me,” said Charlie. “Thank her. She’s the one who cut the amount of shares in half.”

All the men flipped around to look at Luba, but her eyes didn’t leave Charlie’s face. He had betrayed her.

“She’s a useful little thing,” said the blond man. “But we can’t have her running around.”

Her legs tensed as she searched for an escape route. The boss stood in the way of the door, and the window was too high unless she scrambled up the crates and swung from the ceiling beams – without getting shot first. She was backed into a corner, and if she tried to make a run for it, the three men would catch her before she could even glimpse the daylight.

“Yeah, what do we do with her?” said the bearded man.

“We should kill her,” said the boss. “She fights like a demon.”

“No.” Charlie’s jaw locked into place. Luba held his gaze, daring him to cross her. “She’s got connections, and if they find out that we killed a federal agent, we’ll have feds hunting us like a pack of wolves.”

She hadn’t realized her heart had stopped beating until she felt it thump back to life.

“If she talks,” said the blond man, “the feds will know just where to find us.”

“It’ll be too late by then.” Charlie put one hand on the blond man’s shoulder and the other on the bearded man’s. “We’ll leave her tied up here until we get out of here with the loot. By the time she gets loose, we’ll be long gone.”

Panic surged through Luba’s body, and she sprang forward two steps, ready to lunge for the door. She slammed hard into the bearded man, but he trapped her wrists in his iron grip and lifted her up until her feet were kicking at the air. Although she flailed and flung herself around, the blond man managed to fasten the zip tie around one ankle.

“You’ll need more than that to hold her,” said Charlie. “She got trained in Russia. You’ll want to use some proper shackles.”

The boss sniffed. “Hurry up, Lex. I’d like to have this all loaded up and out of the country before midnight.”

The blond man hissed. “It would be easier if she couldn’t kick.”

Luba responded with a hard kick to his head before she felt the butt of a pistol slam into the back of her skull, and darkness fell in on her.


End file.
